La mujer perfecta
by Dichiro
Summary: Natsuki y Shizuru son la combinación más improbable, no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, excepto tal vez, que no pueden dejar de pensarse y que sus ojos brillan cada vez que se encuentran.


**Holaaa, personitas. Les traigo otro one shot de esta hermosa pareja, ¿por qué? Pues porque estaba escuchando una hermosa canción llamada "la mujer perfecta" y se me ocurrió esto. Así que espero lo disfruten.**

 **P. D. Lo importante no son los comentarios, lo que de verdad me hará feliz es que les guste (inserte corazón).**

* * *

—Ugh, Mai, odio esa canción, es demasiado romántica.

—Eres muy aburrida, Natsuki —le respondió su amiga.

Se encontraban sentadas a la mesa en casa de Mai, como ya era costumbre después de la universidad Kuga no quería hacer tareas, por eso su amiga se encargaba de que las hiciera, aunque tuviera que obligarla para ello. Ya de por sí, Natsuki no era una persona muy puntual, llegaba tarde a la mayoría de las clases, si es que llegaba a asistir, por eso tenía tantos problemas para aprobar los ramos, de no ser por su mejor amiga probablemente no hubiera pasado ni el primer semestre.

—No soy aburrida. Desde que estás con Mikoto tú sólo piensas en el amor, pero sabes que en mi mente sólo hay lugar para una cosa.

—Claro, tus motocicletas —dijo tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Conocía de sobra a su amiga y nunca le había visto ningún otro intéres en la vida que no fueran las motocicletas, o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ellas. Incluso participaba de vez en cuando en carreras; todavía no se acostumbraba a los mini infartos sufridos cada vez que iba a verla en esos encuentros tan peligrosos. En su opinión, las motos ya eran lo suficientemente mortales sin necesidad de ir a una velocidad tan alta en una pista hecha para caerse.

—Exactamente.

Natsuki había terminado con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo minutos antes y se disponía a ir por otra cuando Mai le cortó el paso.

—Hay tarea que hacer.

— ¡Vamos, Mai! Sólo una más.

—Nada de eso, tú ni siquiera toleras mucho el alcohol que digamos, así que anda, es para mañana.

Natsuki hizo un puchero que le pareció adorable.

—Siempre actuas como una madre —respondió.

Al final terminaron haciendo la tarea cómo tenían planeado y después de eso se fue a su casa. No quería estar ahí para cuando llegara Mikoto y no porque no le cayera bien, sólo que solían ponerse muy empalagosas la una con la otra y eso era algo que la asqueaba. Estaba decidido, el amor seguramente no era para ella, es decir, lo había intentado antes, salir con chicos e incluso con algunas chicas, pero siempre era la misma historia: resultaban ser demasiado aburridos. Así que decidió dejar de intentar, de todos modos, ella era feliz siendo una persona libre.

Mai siempre estaba intentando hacerla conocer gente nueva, como si una persona no pudiera estar completa si no estaba con alguien más. Las parejas sólo traían problemas, haciendo que dejes de pensar con claridad y que reorganices prioridades, además requieren dedicación y tiempo, algo que no está dispuesta a compartir tan fácilmente.

Llegó a su casa, encendió los focos sólo para entrar directo a la cocina, tomó una pizza del refrigerador, la dejó calentando en el microondas y se fue a sentar frente al televisor mientras tanto. Estaba un programa de brujas que prefirió pasar por alto y la dejó en el canal de dibujos animados donde en ese momento estaba _Clarence_ , le gustaba verlo porque de alguna manera le recordaba a su propia existencia, y sabía perfectamente bien que podía ser un poco ingenua en ciertas cosas, tal como el protagonista principal.

Cuando su pizza estuvo lista se la llevó al sillón para no despegarse de la televisión, sabía que mañana tenía cosas qué hacer y debía levantarse temprano, pero a fin de cuentas si no lograba despertar, Mai se encargaría de ir por ella y llevarla a como diera lugar. Quizá no debería esta contando siempre con su amiga para todo, pero ella parecía feliz haciendo el papel de la madre protectora así que…

Se quedó dormida ahí mismo sin saber muy bien a qué hora, pero cuando despertó tenía saliva seca en la mejilla y una rebanada de pizza fría en la mano. Tal cómo había pensado Mai estaba frente a ella, sacudiéndola en un intento por despertarla del todo, justo cuando había logrado abrir los ojos sintió qué se mojaba hasta los huesos y notó que la chica tenía una jarra vacía.

— ¡Mai! ¿Qué te pasa? Ya estaba despertando —se quejó.

—Tómalo como un escarmiento por hacerme venir hasta aquí sólo para que no llegues tarde de nuevo —dijo—. Y ahora anda a arreglarte, te espero.

Todavía algo desganada se levantó y le dedicó una última mirada de enojo antes de hacer justo lo que le había dicho. Al final llegaron justo a tiempo a clases y Natsuki pasó la mitad del tiempo bostezando.

— ¿No dormiste bien? —le preguntó Nao en la salida.

Mai tenía cosas que hacer después de clases en el club de matemáticas o algo parecido, no entendía cómo había personas que disfrutaban eso. Nao era más parecida a ella, poco responsable, metiéndose en líos constantemente por levantarle la voz a los profesores, entre otras cosas. Toda una chica mala.

Quizá por eso es que su mejor amiga era Mai y no ella, seguramente ellas dos juntas no llegarían a ningún lado, pero con Mai era diferente porque era su contraparte, la ayudaba a ser más responsable y a equilibrar su vida entre todo aquello que estaba bien y lo que no. Estaba consciente de que Nao no quería ser sólo su amiga, sin embargo, ya le había dejado bastante claro que nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos y parecía conforme con eso.

—No mucho, Mai fue a mi casa muy temprano.

—Ya veo. Cambiando de tema, ¿irás a la fiesta de esta noche?

—Cuenta conmigo, con tal cantidad de alcohol disponible no planeaba faltar.

Nao sonrió satisfecha.

—Menos mal, con tanto tiempo que pasas en casa de Mai me preocupaba que estuvieras siendo influenciada y te convirtieras en otra matadita de clase.

—Por supuesto que no. —Rio—. Nunca llegaría a eso, no va conmigo.

Se detuvieron en el portón y Natsuki volvió la vista en cuanto notó a su mejor amiga venir. Había quedado en llevarla a su dichosa competencia de cerebritos y, aunque se muriera de aburrimiento esperando a que terminara, pensaba cumplir su palabra.

—Ya me voy, nos vemos luego —dijo Nao y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por poco tocando sus labios.

Mai llegó cuando Nao ya se había marchado y se alegraba de ello pues nunca se habían llevado muy bien, la consideraba una muy mala influencia. No es que Natsuki fuera la mejor de las influencias, gracias a ella había comenzado a beber más de lo acostumbrado, pero era una buena chica, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, en cambio Nao… Bueno, no le daba buena espina y prefería hacer caso a su sexto sentido cuando se trataba de sus amistades.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Adelante —respondió dándole un casco.

En la moto era considerablemente más rápido y agradecía que la chica condujera con mayor precaución cuando iba con ella, de modo que en poco menos de una hora había llegado a la universidad central, supuestamente, la universidad más prestigiosa de todo el país. Para empezar, se dieron cuenta al entrar, el campus era enorme, no podrían ir a pie si querían llegar a tiempo. Por otro lado, todos ahí eran personas con calificaciones sobresalientes, no importa qué tanto dinero tuvieras, si no eras lo suficientemente bueno, no te dejaban ingresar. Sabía que su amiga estuvo a punto de estudiar ahí, pero por alguna razón decidió entrar a la universidad del este, con la cual tenían una gran competencia.

Estar en ese lugar se sentía como pisar terreno enemigo, por suerte no tuvieron que soportar mucho tiempo solas en cuanto llegaron los otros miembros del equipo de matemáticas y el profesor. La competencia se llevaría a cabo dentro de la sala de conferencias y ya había algunas personas sentadas dispuestas a ver. Natsuki se acomodó en uno de los asientos del centro y esperó con la mejilla apoyada en el puño.

Cuatro personas por cada equipo, en el equipo de su universidad se encontraban Mai, una niña de primer año llamada Akira, Akane de segundo y Mashiro también de segundo. A los del equipo rival no los conocía, pero podía leer los nombres en cada atril correspondiente, un chico llamado Nagi, otro llamado Reito, Haruka y Shizuru.

Mai parecía nerviosa, estaban reunidos en grupo y el profesor encargado parecía darles instrucciones a las que todos asentían. Un murmullo recorrió la sala cuando entraron los del equipo rival con sus chaquetas del club puestas, desprendían un aire de superioridad difícil de ignorar y eso sólo le disgusto, al menos hasta que vio mejor y notó una chica con el cabello largo y castaño, tan claro como sus ojos, lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta y sonreía a sus compañeros. Por alguna razón, Natsuki fue incapaz de apartar la vista de ella, se había enderezado por completo en su asiento y prestó atención durante toda la competencía.

Los equipos se fueron a muerte súbita tras un empate de puntos. Mai contra la chica que acababa de averiguar, se llamaba Shizuru. El encuentro estuvo bastante reñido y al final, su amiga no pudo ser lo suficientemente rápida dejándola asombrada, ella era la mejor en eso y por fin alguien estaba a su nivel, tanto como para arrebatarles la victoria.

Conocía bien a Mai y, aunque trató de aparentar calma, sabía que estaba muy enojada por haber perdido. Les dieron la mano a sus contrincantes y se marcharon de la misma forma que habían llegado.

Natsuki lamentó ya no poder ver a Shizuru, pero cuando estaban por salir cruzaron miradas accidentalmente y un escalofrío la recorrió entera cuando ella le sonrió. Llevó a su amiga a casa y la dejó en la puerta.

—Lamento que hayan perdido, Mai.

—No importa, Natsuki, la próxima vez no fallaremos —le dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres pasar un rato?

—No puedo, quedé de ir a una fiesta con Nao dentro de un rato.

Mai hizo una mueca.

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mai, hablas como si Nao me fuera a hacer daño.

—Sólo cuidate, ¿bien? No confío en ella.

—Está bien, Mai, te lo prometo. Nos vemos mañana.

Llegó a casa de Tate, un amigo de Nao que era el dueño de la casa donde se haría la fiesta. Pasó la noche en compañía de su amiga bebiendo, aunque tratando de no excederse sólo para mantener complacida a Mai, no quería fallarle. El chico tenía piscina de modo que muchos se divertían en ella, Natsuki se sentó en la orilla para mojarse los pies, pero Nao se metió en ropa interior.

— ¿No quieres entrar? —le preguntó acercándose a la orilla recargando los brazos en el borde.

—Nah, estoy bien así.

—No seas aguafiestas, Nat.

Negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que, a pesar de estarse divirtiendo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa chica de la universidad central, y eso era raro en ella, se preguntaba por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto, es sólo que, era tan bonita que no podía evitarlo, seguramente el cielo sentía envidia de Shizuru. Siempre le había gustado mucho la belleza de la primavera, pero ahora le parecía insuficiente si la comparaba con la niña de ojos claros.

 _Ugh, cursilerías._ Pensó.

—No me vas a convencer —le respondió a Nao.

Suspiró. No importa qué tanto la hubiera cautivado porque no iba a volver a verla, además, era una chica estudiosa, nada tendrían que ver con la una con la otra. Seguramente alguno de esos chicos en su equipo eran más dignos de aspirar a algo con ella… Espera, ¿aspiraba a algo con ella?

—Estás muy pensativa, Natsuki.

—No es nada —dijo bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

Se prometió que sería el último vaso, era ya el quinto y podía sentir los efectos del alcohol obrando sobre su cuerpo.

—Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Nao salió de la piscina como lo harían en una telenovela y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La guió dentro de la casa y entraron a una habitación casi vacía, seguramente Tate no la usaría mucho, apenas había una cama y un ropero en ella.

Estaba un tanto deprimida por el pensamiento que había tenido antes que no notó el momento en el que Nao se quitó todo, pero cuando dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga ésta se encontraba completamente desnuda ante ella provocando que su rostro se sonrojara a más no poder.

— ¡Nao! ¿Qué haces? Cúbrete con algo, por favor.

Había desviado la vista a la pared y sintió las manos de Nao tomando su rostro y obligándola a mirarla. Fue acariciando sus brazos hasta tomar sus manos y llevarlas a sus pechos empeorando la situación para Natsuki quien trató de zafarse cayendo de espaldas en la alfombra de tanto forcejear. Se sostuvo con los codos, desde ahí tenía una vista más completa de su amiga, de modo que se tapó el rostro con ambas manos dejándose caer de nuevo.

—Nao, por favor, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Pero yo no quiero darme por vencida contigo, Nat.

Seguía sin verla, pero notó su peso sobre su propio cuerpo. Nao se había acostado sobre ella y su cabello resbalaba gotas de agua por su camisa.

—Mírame —la escuchó decir, pero no obedeció.

—Nao… —Suspiró—. Yo no te quiero de esta manera, para mí eres una gran amiga, pero eso es todo.

—Dame una oportunidad.

Su voz sonaba quebrada y se sintió mal por hacerla llorar, pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas, en especial ahora que ya había alguien en su mente. Quizá no la conocía, y seguramente eran la combinación más improbable del mundo, sin embargo, nada podía hacer ante el hecho de que había caído ante unos lindos ojos y una sonrisa de ensueño.

—No puedo… Lo siento.

Nao seguía sobre ella sin hacer nada, sólo se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

—Al menos déjame darte un beso. Te prometo no volver a insistir en lo mismo.

Natsuki iba a negarse a la petición, realmente iba a hacerlo, sólo que Nao le ganó, para cuando quiso decir algo ya los labios de su amiga estaban aferrados a los suyos y parecía disfrutar de verdad ese pequeño gesto así que no la apartó, tampoco lo hizo cuando la mordió tan fuerte que le rompió el labio. Dejó que la besara hasta cansarse.

Después de eso ella se levantó de encima, pero Natsuki no se descubrió el rostro hasta no estar segura de que ya se había vestido. Tenía sangre en el labio que se limpió con la lengua, mañana iba a estar hinchado, lo mejor sería usar algo de hielo. Si tenía suerte, tal vez Mai no lo notaría.

—Lamento ponerte en una situación tan incómoda, Nat.

—No importa.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue a casa de Mai como había prometido y por supuesto, no pasó por alto el corte en su labio. La riñó como por una hora antes de calmarse y dejar que le explicara todo, contó al menos veinte "te lo dije" durante todo el sermón. Ella no estaba prestando atención, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, no dejaba de pensar en Shizuru, en el momento donde sus miradas se cruzaron, ¿tanto la había impactado?

— _Quiero que aparezca y presumirla a mis amigos como la primera_ —cantaba Mai—, _que me robó el corazóóóóón._

Natsuki normalmente estaría quejándose por la canción, pero esta vez disfrutó la letra.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces algo ida, creí que odiabas esa canción.

Se encogió de hombros sin despegarse de la mesa.

—No es tan mala canción después de todo.

Mai la miró extrañada, estaba pasando la aspiradora, pero se detuvo a mirarla un segundo preguntándose si todo esto sería por lo ocurrido con Nao. Bueno, si era eso, seguro ya pronto lo superaría.

—Ayúdame a limpiar, van a venir unas personas en un rato más.

Ella asintió y recogió los platos donde habían comido.

— ¿Quiénes van a venir?

—Las chicas del club y los de universidad central, ¿los recuerdas?

Natsuki estaba terminándose el jugo para dejar el vaso en el lavavajillas y tosió al atragantarse con la bebida.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —dijo cuando por fin dejó de toser.

Mai la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Si no te agradan no tienes que estar aquí, pero tampoco seas tan exagerada.

— ¡No! Nada de eso —trató de sonar tan emocionada—. Me puedo quedar, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro, tonta.

Natsuki estaba un poco nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro, quiso tomar algo para relajarse, pero no le pareció buena idea así que al final se dedicó a morderse las uñas. La volvería a ver, tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera a tener algún tema de conversación, ¿qué iba a hacer ella junto a un grupo de cerebritos? Ese pensamiento la puso el doble de nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien, Natsuki?

Antes de que pudiera responder la puerta sonó provocándole un respingo. Cuando la vio en la puerta pensó que en ese momento bien podría dejar de respirar y moriría feliz, trató de aparentar normalidad mientras iban entrando los chicos saludando. Se sentaron en el sillón como Mai les indicó y Natsuki se encontró a un lado de Shizuru. Su rostro la estaba traicionando, podía sentir sus mejillas encenderse ante la cercanía de la chica.

—Ella es mi amiga Natsuki.

Todos la saludaron y presentaron con ella, pero no prestó atención a nada que no fuera la voz de Shizuru así que al final no sabía ningún nombre, por más que intentó enfocarse no lo consiguió. Era imposible no quedarse embobada si Shizuru llevaba puesto una linda falda negra apenas abajo del muslo con una sencilla blusa blanca traslucida, el cabello recogido igual que el día anterior dejando a la vista su cuello. Tragó, estaba en serios problemas si continuaba ahí, podía oler perfectamente el perfume que llevaba puesto, un delicioso aroma a cereza.

Un rato después ya estaban todos ahí, había conseguido relajarse, pero a cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a sentir fuera de lugar, ellos hacían chistes matemáticos que no lograba entender del todo o tocaban temas de los que no sabía nada, ¿cómo podría siquiera entablar una conversación con Shizuru?

— ¿No es verdad, Natsuki?

La aludida levantó la vista, todos la miraban como esperando una respuesta, incluso la chica de los ojos bonitos, pero ella no tenía idea de qué habían estado hablando.

—Perdona, ¿puedes repetirlo? Me perdí.

—Decía Reito que vio tu moto estacionada y que siempre ha querido ir a una carrera, le dije que tú a veces compites.

—Ah, sí. Me gustan las carreras.

— ¿No es peligroso? —preguntó Shizuru.

Natsuki sonrió viendo que por fin había conseguido su atención. La de todos, en realidad, pero era la de ella la que más le interesaba.

—No tanto como parece, deberías… Deberían ir alguna vez —corrigió.

—Yo encantado. Mis padres no me dejan montar una, creen que me puede pasar algo malo —comentó el mismo chico. Reito.

La conversación siguió más o menos la misma línea y Natsuki se alegró de por fin poder participar, sobre todo, se ponía especialmente contenta cuando Shizuru le dirigía la palabra. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, pero cada vez que se veían a los ojos podía notar en ella un brillo especial, como si también fuera feliz sólo por el hecho de que pudieran hablar, aunque claro, bien podían ser sólo sus deseos jugándole una mala pasada.

Para su buena suerte, Shizuru junto a su amiga Haruka fueron las últimas en la casa cuando ya todos se habían ido, la rubia parecía cansada y constantemente intentaba despedirse, pero al parecer habían llegado juntas y Shizuru no daba muestras de querer marcharse. Natsuki no podía sentirse más dichosa.

Sorprendentemente, resultó tener bastante de qué hablar con Shizuru, no importaba el tema que surgiera, siempre se enfrascaban ellas dos en diálogos interminables, tanto así que Mai y Haruka comenzaron a notar que ahí ellas sólo estaban sobrando.

— ¿Quieren algo de té? —ofreció Mai.

—Yo sí, por favor —respondió enseguida.

—Yo quiero un vaso de refresco, por favor, Mai —dijo Natsuki.

—Yo te acompaño —ofreció Haruka.

Cuando ellas salieron de la habitación, Natsuki se sintió nerviosa de nuevo, pero la sonrisa de Shizuru le infundió la suficiente confianza.

Mai las observaba conversar desde la cocina, en realidad no estaba sirviendo ningún té, sólo escudriñaba la escena con suspicacia notando por fin por dónde iba el asunto entre esas dos. Sonrió entendiendo de pronto la actitud de Natsuki durante todo el día.

—Algo se traen, ¿no es así? —le dijo a la rubia.

—Definitivamente. Conozco a Shizuru desde que éramos niñas y estoy segura que tu amiga le interesa.

— Hacen bonita pareja, espero que se atrevan a invitarse a salir o algo.

Haruka rio.

—No lo hará Shizuru eso seguro, siempre ha sido demasiado correcta y nunca haría algo como eso.

Mai recargó su frente en la mano un poco frustrada.

—Y Natsuki es demasiado tonta para estas cosas.

—Nunca van a llegar a nada, ¿verdad?

Suspiró cambiando su expresión abatida por una de determinación.

—Sí lo harán, aunque tengamos que hacer algo al respecto. Ven.

Salieron de la cocina de nuevo llegando a donde estaban las chicas que seguían riendo de algo que ellas ignoraban.

— ¿Alguna vez has paseado en moto, Shizuru?

La castaña la miró como si apenas se diera cuenta que estaban ahí y negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta.

—No, nunca lo he hecho.

— ¡No puede ser! —fingió sorprenderse—. Natsuki, tienes que arreglar eso, ¿por qué no llevas a Shizuru a dar una vuelta?

—No, imposible, yo debo llevar a Haruka a casa.

—No te preocupes por mí, bubusuke, dame las llaves del auto y mañana paso por ti para ir a la universidad.

— ¿Estás segura? Bueno, si a Natsuki no le molesta.

La aludida tenía el rostro rojo. Sabía bien que Mai estaba intentando "hacerle gancho", pero de todas las veces en las que lo había intentado, era esta ocasión la única en la que verdaderamente se lo agradecía.

—Por mí encantada, será un placer darte un paseo.

—En ese caso…

— ¡Diviértanse! —las despidió Mai.

Llegaron a donde había estacionado su motocicleta, le pasó uno de los cascos a Shizuru y subió haciéndole una seña de que hiciera lo mismo.

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que ssotenerte con fuerza.

Shizuru asintió y la abrazó recargándose en su espalda. Maldición, Mai había tenido el mejor plan de toda la historia y en algún momento tendría que agradecerle, pero por ahora se concentró en sentir el cuerpo de la chica recargado contra el suyo y el viento golpeando sus mejillas con fuerza. En realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea a dónde llevarla así que dio vueltas al azar por un rato hasta que decidió ir a una cafetería abierta las 24 hrs donde venden las mejores donas del mundo.

Llegaron y pidieron una mesa, para su buena o mala suerte cuando el mesero les entregó las cosas les llevó sólo una bebida por una confusión con las ordenes, si hubieran sido más valientes seguramente habrían sabido aprovechar la situación.

Natsuki no podía dejar de miarla, a veces fingía comer sólo para observarla sin reparos, aunque giraba la cabeza enseguida cuando ella levantaba la mirada. Pasaron un buen rato ahí, platicando, riendo, jugando, hasta que fue tan tarde que no le quedó otro remedio que llevar a Shizuru a su casa, a pesar de que hubiera preferido quedarse toda la noche en su compañía.

La casa de Shizuru era enorme, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando su casa un buen rato, aunque sólo por fuera porque no llegó a entrar.

—Gracias por todo, Natsuki, fue el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Tú hiciste un buen día para mí también —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Notó que Shizuru también se había avergonzado y por un momento ninguna quiso romper el silencio lleno de esa deliciosa tensión que habían creado únicamente para ellas.

Natsuki suspiró, sabía que era hora de irse. Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió unos suaves labios en su mejilla y se quedó atónita al darse cuenta que la había besado. Sintió de pronto la enorme necesidad de sentirlos de nuevo, de probar su sabor, pero se reprimió para no arruinar el inocente momento compartido.

—Shizuru —la llamó antes de que entrara. Ella se dio vuelta, prestando atención—. Te veré de nuevo.

—Por supuesto —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No fue una pregunta.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron mirándose otro rato, al final la vio despedirse con la mano y entrar a su casa. Hoy sí que había sido un día memorable. No podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro y aceleró todo lo que pudo para llegar a casa de Mai cuanto antes.

Una Mai en bata de dormir le abrió bostezando, estaba claro que tenía sueño y la había interrumpido, pero no le importó y entró de todos modos dejándose caer en el sillón. Su amiga se desperezó al verla tan feliz, intuía que su plan había funcionado y eso le quitó el sueño.

— _Déjame explicarte que te quiero_ —cantó haciéndola reír—. _No te conozco, no te tengooo…_

—Ella me gusta mucho, Mai —dijo al fin en voz alta sintiéndose libre.

Estaba tan entusiasmada y feliz que no le importó escucharla cantar otra estrofa de la canción sino todo lo contrarió, de verdad disfrutó lo que decía la letra.

— _La mujer perfecta para mí._

Sonrió.

—Ella es la mujer perfecta para mí. La encontré —dijo tocando su mejilla, sintiendo todavía la esencia de los labios de Shizurur con ella.


End file.
